


Hello, I'm the Cheshire Cat

by Hyuuzu



Series: Shori in Wonderland [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, CheshireCat!Sou, Gen, Popolo March 2015 References, Shori in Sexyland(?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Hampir semua orang di sini sudah hilang akal, Shori.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, I'm the Cheshire Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Zone milik Johnny's Entertainment.  
> Alice in Wonderland milik Lewis Carroll.  
> Popolo Maret 2015 Scanlation milik yoshiko_mama@LJ  
> Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diperoleh dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan dari penulisnya semata 8"D
> 
> Dapet ide setelah liat Popolo Maret 2015--yang mereka jadi karakter Alice in Wonderland itu.
> 
> Dialog dan adegan juga diambil dari film asli Alice in Wonderland yang diproduksi tahun 1951, dengan pengubahan karena menyesuaikan Sou, menyesuaikan karena mereka di sini berwujud manusia, dll.
> 
> Pura-puranya(?) ini cuma sepotong dari perjalanan Shori in Wonderland. Wwww. Karena kalau buat keseluruhan saya bingung, mohon maaf. Dan mungkin di lain hari saya bakal buat juga Shori ketemu MadHatter!Fuma dan yang lainnya. Haha 8D;;

Dan jalan di depannya kini terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Sambil mengamati ke sekeliling dengan wajah heran bercampur penasaran, pemuda itu berjalan beberapa langkah lagi sebelum suasana mendadak berubah menjadi malam. Shori, nama pemuda itu, mengerjap. Bukannya baru saja tadi matahari bersinar sangat terang? Ia sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan keanehan tempat ini. Rasa penasaran perlahan mulai bercampur dengan rasa takut. Disinari cahaya purnama, ia dapat melihat pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh hingga tak terlihat lagi puncaknya ditambah papan-papan aneh berbentuk panah arah yang terpaku di sana; hal yang malah membuatnya tambah bingung dan kalut—hei, panah-panah itu menunjuk ke arah yang berbeda-beda, mananya yang menolong?—ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, jalan yang tadi ia lewati telah berubah menjadi percabangan-percabangan jalan yang aneh.

Untuk kembali jelas tidak mungkin.

Dan, bagus sekali. Sekarang muncul suara lirih, yang perlahan bersenandung, bergema terpantul-pantul pepohonan. Shori menelan ludah, namun rasa penasaran dalam hatinya masih bergejolak. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa arah sambil dicoba didengarkannya baik-baik senandung itu. Senandung yang makin lama makin terdengar jauh, jauh, dan jauh....

“Halo!”

Shori terkesiap mendengar suara yang terdengar ceria itu; buru-buru ia mencari asal suara.

“Butuh sesuatu~?”

Shori menengadah. Di atas pohon di depannya saat ini, terlihat sosok pemuda lain berdiri di sana. Sweater strip merah jambu-ungu yang mencolok memantulkan cahaya rembulan; dan senyum lebar terhias di wajah sang pemuda.

Namun Shori sama sekali tidak merasa lega. Baginya, orang yang bisa tersenyum lebar di tengah hutan lebat hanyalah orang sakit.

“Ah—tidak, aku—” ia menelan ludahnya lagi. “Hanya tersesat, mungkin.”

Dan keheningan menyela kembali; sebelum sang pemuda di atas pohon tertawa seakan Shori baru saja melontarkan lelucon yang paling lucu.

“Tersesat?”

Shori terkejut karena suara pemuda itu mendadak terdengar sangat dekat dengan telinganya; refleks ia maju dua langkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda itu telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, tertawa semakin keras melihat wajah kaget Shori. Kini Shori dapat melihat pemuda itu dengan jelas. Dari fisiknya, Shori dapat menebak kalau pemuda ini berusia tidak cukup jauh darinya. Dan sweater strip merah jambu-ungu itu ternyata memiliki kuping seperti—

“ _Kucing_?”

“Ah, kau tepat tapi tidak tepat.” Balas sang pemuda. “Cheshire Cat itu julukanku.” Katanya, senyum lebar tidak lepas dari wajahnya. “Ah,” tiba-tiba sang pemuda seperti teringat sesuatu, sebelum menjetikkan jarinya; dan perlahan ia menjadi transparan, semakin transparan...

“Kurasa aku akan pergi~”

“Tunggu!” Shori berteriak keras. Ia punya firasat orang ini akan menolongnya, lagipula tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa akan muncul orang lain lagi di tempat ini. “Jangan pergi! Jangan—”

“Tapi bohong.”

Shori menoleh ke arah lain dan kini Cheshire Cat sudah berdiri satu meter darinya, tersenyum-senyum melihat kebingungan Shori. Shori menghela napas panjang, sebelum memutuskan untuk melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menghantuinya.

“Hei,” katanya. “Apa kau tahu jalan mana yang harus kuambil?”

“Hm~” Cheshire Cat bergumam, menampilkan ekspresi berpikir yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat, dan ia kembali tersenyum lebar. “Tergantung.” Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. “Ke mana kau akan pergi?”

“Ke mana ...” kata-kata Shori menggantung di udara. Ke mana adalah pertanyaan yang sulit. Ia datang ke sini benar-benar tanpa tujuan. Hanya karena saat ia sedang membaca di bawah pohon di taman yang sepi, tiba-tiba ada orang aneh dengan telinga kelinci berjalan cepat sambil berkata-kata “aku terlambat, terlambat”

Pada awalnya, kenapa juga ia mengikuti orang itu? Mendadak hal tersebut muncul di benaknya. Padahal bisa jadi ia hanya orang yang agak sedikit miring otaknya. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia mau mengikuti hingga sampai di sini, tapi untuk kembali ... bahkan jika ia menoleh ke belakang, jalan yang tadi ia lewati sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Seakan semuanya hanya ...

“Ah,” seakan bisa membaca pikiran Shori, Cheshire Cat berkata. “Ngomong-ngomong, jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu, _dia_ pergi ke sana." katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah timur laut.

Shori berkedip. “... _dia_ siapa?”

“White Rabbit.”

Senyum Shori mendadak terbit. Tentu saja ada harapan!

“Sungguh!?”

Cheshire Cat semakin lebar senyumannya melihat senyum Shori. “Apanya?”

“Dia pergi ke sana.”

“Dia siapa?”

Senyum Shori mendadak memudar. Ia merasa dipermainkan. “White Rabbit.”

Yang ditanya balas mengerjap. “Rabbit—siapa?”

“Bukannya baru saja kau bilang—astaga ...” Shori jatuh terduduk di tanah. Harapannya benar-benar runtuh—ditambah kakinya yang sudah mulai lelah, sudah berjalan hingga sejauh ini. Sementara Cheshire Cat tergelak sambil bertepuk tangan seakan puas dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan sebelum mendadak Shori dapat merasakan satu-satunya orang selain dirinya di situ telah berada di depannya dan menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua bahunya, kemudian Cheshire Cat merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

“Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku akan bertanya pada Mad Hatter.”

“Mad Hatter?” Shori menoleh—dan terkejut karena Cheshire Cat juga sedang menoleh padanya, wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah Shori. Buru-buru ia mendorong Cheshire Cat keras-keras namun Cheshire Cat hanya terdorong sedikit, dan Shori menyeret tubuhnya mundur. Sambil berusaha menstabilkan napas dan detak jantungnya, Shori berkata. “Siapa itu? Sepertinya bukan orang yang baik.”

“Yep!” Cheshire Cat tertawa kecil, seakan hal tadi bukan hal yang aneh baginya.  “Seperti namanya, dia _gila_.” katanya sambil tertawa lagi. “Tapi tenang saja, kau punya pilihan lain.”

Firasat Shori tidak berubah menjadi baik. “... apa?”

“Menemui Mad Hatter.”

Shori mendesah panjang; sudah ia duga. Ia kemudian berdiri, sebelum menatap Cheshire Cat yang senyumnya mulai merekah lagi dengan tatapan kesal. “... bukannya berarti aku tidak punya pilihan lain?”

“Eh? Eh? Begitu ya?” Cheshire Cat tertawa lagi. “Kau bisa pergi ke arah sana untuk menemuinya.” Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah tenggara.

“Tapi ...” Shori berkata takut-takut. “... bukannya dia gila? Kurasa—orang gila tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan tep—”

“Oh, tenang saja.” Potong Cheshire Cat sebelum tersenyum lebar, dan berbisik namun cukup jelas terdengar bagi Shori.

.

.

.

.

.

_“Hampir semua orang di sini sudah hilang akal, Shori.”_

.

.

.

.

.

“Da-dari mana kau tahu namaku—”

.

.

.

.

.

_"Dan kau mungkin mulai sadar kalau sebenarnya aku tidak nyata."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Mohon maaf kalau Sou-nya OOC. Udah berusaha supaya agak mirip Sou beneran tapi... yah anggap aja dia lagi main dorama //plok


End file.
